<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>costumes. by pyroallerdyce</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27233782">costumes.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyroallerdyce/pseuds/pyroallerdyce'>pyroallerdyce</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>(not at all spooky) skywalkers series [october writing challenge 2020] [27]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Costumes, Established Relationship, F/M, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, One Shot Collection, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Relationship(s), Shopping, Short One Shot, Tumblr Prompt, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000, october writing challenge</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:55:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,561</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27233782</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyroallerdyce/pseuds/pyroallerdyce</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben had never been all that into dressing up for Halloween, but he knew that it was essential for his grandparents’ party.  So he’d always gone to the store, bought some sort of mask, and then worn it with either a button-down shirt and trousers or a suit, whichever seemed more appropriate for the mask.  He knew his family was always disappointed in him for his lack of effort, but Ben had never had a reason to put in the effort before.</p><p>But now he had Rey.  </p><p>And Rey loved Halloween.</p><p>or:  Halloween is approaching so it's time for costume shopping.</p><p>(these will really make little sense unless you read the whole series.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>(not at all spooky) skywalkers series [october writing challenge 2020] [27]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947904</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>October Writing Challenge - 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>costumes.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>attempt at breaking my writer's block day 27.  this one was hard for some stupid reason.</p><p>I've never shopped for a costume as an adult.  Go with it.</p><p>and as always, if you like what you read and you want to see more, then please let me know via a comment or kudos or bookmark so that I know I'm not writing into a void.  enjoy!</p><p>october 27: "You said I could pick out our costumes and that's what I'm doing."</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>2018</b>
</p><p>Ben had never been all that into dressing up for Halloween, but he knew that it was essential for his grandparents’ party.  So he’d always gone to the store, bought some sort of mask, and then worn it with either a button-down shirt and trousers or a suit, whichever seemed more appropriate for the mask.  He knew his family was always disappointed in him for his lack of effort, but Ben had never had a reason to put in the effort before.</p><p>But now he had Rey.  </p><p>And Rey loved Halloween.</p><p>He hadn’t felt comfortable bringing Rey to the party last year, so he hadn’t.  But now Rey knew his family and she was going to the party with him, so he decided that he would go as all out as Rey wanted them to go.  He told Rey that she could pick the costumes that they wore, and it had brought a bright smile to her face, so that had made Ben happy even though the prospect of wearing a costume did not.  He figured that she would tell him what she had planned and then wear the costume on the night and, therefore, he didn’t need to think about it any more than that.</p><p>But Rey had different ideas, which was why he was currently walking through a costume store while she looked through the racks, trying to find the best costume for them to wear.  “Is this really that big of a deal?” he asked as they stopped at yet another rack without having picked even a possibility yet.  “I mean, I usually just wear a mask and my normal clothes.”</p><p>Rey stopped and looked over at him.  “You said I could pick out our costumes and that’s what I’m doing.  And yes, it’s a big deal.  I’ve never been able to do couples costumes with someone before.  I have never had a boyfriend at Halloween before.”</p><p>“Technically I was your boyfriend at Halloween last year,” Ben pointed out.</p><p>“Way to completely miss my point,” Rey said, turning back to the rack in front of her.  “Do you want to have any input into this whatsoever or do you want me to just pick?”</p><p>“All I know is that I don’t want to show up in the same costumes as my parents,” Ben said.  “Or Luke and Mara, or my grandparents.”</p><p>“Don’t worry, we all already coordinated about who was wearing what.”</p><p>“Then what are they wearing?”</p><p>“Luke and Mara are going as Robin Hood and Maid Marian,” Rey started.  “Anakin and Padmé are going as World War Two-era Captain America and Peggy Carter.”</p><p>“Wait what?” Ben interrupted.  “Seriously?”</p><p>“Seriously,” Rey said, smiling at him.  “Padmé was very excited about it.”</p><p>Ben laughed.  “I cannot picture my grandfather dressed up as Captain America, so that will be fun.  What about my parents?”</p><p>“Your parents are dressing up as Doctor Who and the TARDIS.”</p><p>“I knew my father’s love of that show was going to end up a costume someday.  How is my mother going to be the TARDIS?  Cardboard box?”</p><p>“No, just a dress with a TARDIS print,” Rey said.  “Finn and Rose are going as an angel and a devil.”</p><p>“Rose as an angel will be interesting.”</p><p>“No, Finn is the angel,” Rey said, laughing.  “Rose is the devil.”</p><p>Ben laughed too.  “That seems about right.”</p><p>“Totally.  And Kaydel and Beaumont are going as Danny and Sandy from <i>Grease</i>.”</p><p>Ben groaned.  “Remind me why they’re going to be at my grandparents’ party again?”</p><p>“Because Beaumont got a job at Skywalker Incorporated as your grandfather’s assistant and he mentioned to Anakin that he knows you and me, and therefore they were invited because they’re suddenly friends.”</p><p>Ben sighed.  “I would hardly say he knows me.”</p><p>“No, but he knows me and I think that’s all that it would really have taken,” Rey said, pausing to stare at a costume before continuing.  “Padmé said that they want to make this as welcoming for me as possible because there will be a lot of people that I won’t know there and that there are expectations that they’ll have of me since I am your potential wife.”</p><p>Ben swallowed hard at the mention of Rey as his wife.  That had been coming up a lot lately, and it wasn’t that he didn’t want it, because he did, but he was just terrified of that fact.  He’d known for over a year that he’d wanted it, but he also wanted to be completely comfortable with that before he put a plan in place to propose.  </p><p>Propose.  </p><p>He never thought he would ever be proposing to anyone, let alone someone as amazing as Rey.</p><p>“Do you have any thoughts on who we should be going as or are we just going to look at every costume in the store until you then decide upon one, which we will then have to go searching for again?” he said instead.  </p><p>“Before I answer that, did you ever get what Hux and Phasma are going as out of Phasma?” Rey asked.  “Because we can’t go with those costumes either since we’re wearing them for the party at Parnassos as well.”</p><p>“Those two idiots are going as the lead characters of Hux’s damned novels,” Ben said, shaking his head.  “She said that Hux wanted some free publicity since the new novel is coming out right after Halloween.”</p><p>“That sounds like Hux,” Rey said, sighing and looking around.  “I’m not finding the right thing.”</p><p>“Then maybe narrowing what you’re looking for down would be a good place to start,” Ben suggested, but Rey shook her head.  </p><p>“No, I know what I want.  I just can’t find it.”</p><p>“Then tell me what you want.  I’ll help you look.”</p><p>Rey looked at him for a moment before nodding.  “Gomez and Morticia.”</p><p>Ben blinked.  “What?  Who?”</p><p>“Gomez and Morticia Addams.  From <i>The Addams Family</i>.  Surely you know that.”</p><p>Ben vaguely remembered there being a couple of movies when he was a kid.  “There will be costumes from those movies still?  Those movies must have come out like 20 years ago.”</p><p>Rey sighed.  “Seriously?”</p><p>“Seriously what?”</p><p>“<i>The Addams Family</i> was a very successful tv show back in the sixties long before it was those movies in the nineties.”</p><p>“I had no idea.”</p><p>“Its premise is a perfect Halloween thing, which is why the costumes are still popular,” Rey replied.  “And I used to watch the tv show with my dad when it was on reruns after we moved here, and I kept watching the reruns when I could after they died, and it’s just something I’m attached to.  So I want to be Gomez and Morticia.  You’ll still get to wear a suit.  Just a different one.”</p><p>Ben nodded.  “Gomez and Morticia it is then.  Remind me of what Gomez’s suit looks like.  I’ll have it ordered so that it actually fits me because I know that nothing in this store will.”</p><p>“Black with a white pinstripe,” Rey said.  “If you’re doing that, then all I need is a sexy black dress and a long black wig.”</p><p>Ben followed her through the store as he spoke to his tailor on the phone, and by the time that he’d hung up, Rey had found a collection of black dresses and was looking through them for what she deemed to be the right one.  After a few minutes, she pulled one out and looked at it, checking the picture on the plastic bag to see what it would look like on someone and to make sure it wouldn’t be too long for her.  “This is perfect.  Let’s go see how much it is to rent it.”</p><p>“You can’t rent these,” Ben said, pointing to a sign.  “For sale only.”</p><p>Rey searched for the price tag and then her shoulders dropped.  “Well, guess we’re looking at something else.”</p><p>“Why?” Ben asked, confused.</p><p>“Because this dress is nearly five hundred dollars, Ben.  I can’t afford that.”</p><p>Ben just shook his head and took the dress from her.  “No, but I can.  Come on, let’s find the registers.”</p><p>“Ben, I’m only going to wear this once.”</p><p>“Twice.”</p><p>“Twice.  That is not something to spend that kind of money on.”</p><p>“To someone that doesn’t have a lot of money, I can see that.  But I do have a lot of money, and I have no issues with buying you a dress that you’re only going to wear twice.  I’m only going to wear this Gomez suit twice but I’m paying over a thousand dollars for it.”</p><p>Rey’s jaw dropped.  “What?  Ben, come on, let’s just rent some costumes.”</p><p>“Rey, I was going to say we should buy the costumes regardless of what you picked out,” Ben said even though he hadn’t.  “You’ve never had anyone to do this with.  Well, neither have I, and this is a really big deal in my family.  You are being brought into this tradition this year and I want to do it right.  So, if you think this is the dress you want, then I’m going to buy the dress.”</p><p>Rey stared at him for a moment before smiling softly.  “If that’s what you want.”</p><p>“That’s what I want.”</p><p>“Then we need to go pick out a black wig for me.”</p><p>“Lead the way, my lady.”</p><p>“Don’t call me that.”</p><p>“Okay.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>